Nintendo Power V7
Nintendo Power V7 is the 7th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Mega Man II on its cover and had a massive 16-page article on the game inside. This volume also marked the 1st anniversary of the magazine and had 3 pages celebrating the milestone. This volume had an article talking briefly about the TV show The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. The magazine also contained a tip book called Super Mario Bros. 2 Inside Out. It was part one of the tip book that had information on Worlds 1-4 in that game. To remove the tip book insert from the magazine, readers had to bend back the silver staples, gently pull the tip book out, then bend the staples back. Contents ''Mega Man II'' The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, Mega Man II. The 16-page article had detailed maps of 6 stages: Air Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, Heat Man, Bubble Man, and Wood Man. It also had a preview of what to expect in the Flash Man and Quick Man stages. ''Faxanadu'' The next featured game was Faxanadu. The article contained maps of various levels, including some on the back of the poster insert. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Legacy of the Wizard, Bases Loaded, Ninja Gaiden, Dr. Chaos, and Friday the 13th. ''Dragon Warrior'' The next featured game was Dragon Warrior. The article explained what exactly a role-playing game was and talked about the genre. It also explained the ability to talk to villagers within the world as well as the battle system. Getting more specific to the game, the article mentioned the items and spells a player could use. ''Strider'' This article featured the game, Strider. It had numerous maps for Stages 1–4. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were RoboCop, DuckTales, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, and IronSword. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles setting in which Nester meets April O'Neil and the four Ninja Turtles. This is notably the only Howard & Nester comic (prior to Volume 26) in which Howard does not actually appear. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Bad Dudes, Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Defender of the Crown, King's Knight, To the Earth, Adventures of Dino Riki, Double Dragon II, and Ghostbusters II. Pak Watch also unveiled the Game Boy. 1-UP Special This volume celebrated the magazines first anniversary. It had now had a successful run of 6 issues over one full year. This article gave tips on how to find hidden 1-Up's and extra lives in Super Mario Bros. 2, Bionic Commando, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Super Mario Bros., and Mega Man as well as a few others. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Ninja Gaiden was new to the Top 30. The following are the first 10 from that list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Ninja Gaiden # The Legend of Zelda # Tecmo Bowl # Blaster Master # Bionic Commando # Castlevania II: Simon's Quest # Mega Man II # Double Dragon Category:1989 Nintendo Power volumes